1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to event planning. More particularly, the present invention relates to sporting event planning utilizing a writing instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Writing aids are well known in the art. However, erasable writing aids which allow a user to visually describe or teach a sporting event are non-existent. Most prior art devices utilize a black board or easel with paper. The present invention is easy to use and compact.
Numerous innovations for sports writing aid have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In Patent number D327,498, titled Drawing Screen, invented by James E. Watson and Thomas A. Molyneaux, an ornamental design for a drawing screen, as shown and described.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an ornamental design for a drawing screen. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention. Specifically the patented invention lacks the combination of three sheet functioning to provide an erasable drawing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,330, titled Liquid Crystal Writing Slate, invented by Frederick E. Nobile, John F. Harris, III, Gary S. Silverman, Richard A. Baumann, a slate, such as a writing/drawing slate, includes a base supporting a laminate which has an LC-layer (liquid crystal layer) formed of polymeric material holding micro-volumes of liquid crystal material, a conductive layer on one surface of the LC-layer, and a substantially transparent protective over layer on the other surface of the LC-layer, apparatus for transitory application of potential through the LC-layer to the conductive layer to produce an image on the image-displaying surface area, and apparatus secured to the base to facilitate erasing of the image. In preferred embodiments the other surface of the LC-layer is substantially conductor-free.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is electro-mechanical writing tablet. The present invention is a mechanical device on which a user can sketch various sports diagrams such as football plays, bowling ball rolls, tennis serves, basketball plays, sailboat tactics. The present invention is a top clear sheet imprinted with indicia representing sports layout. A middle sheet which when pressed on with a sharp instrument on the top surface, interacts with a lower sheet to leave an apparent mark. When the middle sheet is separated from the lower sheet the line is erased. A ridged back supports the three sheets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,634, titled Electro-optic Slate for Input/output of Hand-entered Textual and Graphic Information, invented by Edward S. More, John C. Aiken, a portable interactive electro-optic data input/output, storage, processing, and display device responsive to hand printed text and hand drawn graphics. The device preferably comprises a combined flat panel display and pen sensing surface constructed from non-mechanical, non-emissive display elements, such as liquid crystal display elements. The device also comprises an input pen for manual entry of hand printed text and hand drawn graphics, as well as commands, directly onto the display surface for providing an electronic writing and drawing slate. The display elements themselves are preferably utilized as input pen sense locations. The flat panel display and pen sensing surface is constructed so that there is no display distortion when the input pen is in contact with the surface. Rapid input pen sensing is provided for accommodating natural pen movement on a high resolution, large area display. A character recognition method is also associated with the device for automatic and computationally efficient on-line recognition of hand printed text characters, while accommodating a natural printing style. Hand printed text characters are recognized and preferably stored in a compact and standardized format, such as ASCII, for later display, processing, or output to external equipment, such as a printer or computer. Graphics can also be entered and stored for later display, processing, or output to an external device, and graphics can be interspersed with text, if desired. Also, text and graphics can preferably be input to the device from external information processing equipment for display and/or processing.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a electro-optic data input/output, storage, processing, and display device which translated handwritten text and graphics into text and digitized drawings. The text and drawings maybe save as a permanent record and printed at a later time. The present invention is a mechanical device for drawing which does not provide a permanent record. Further, the drawings cannot be printed.
Numerous innovations for sports writing aid have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.